htmlcssfandomcom-20200222-history
HTML
RfA Archives → This is the Requests for Adminship page. If anybody wishes to take up an administrative role, and think they can help out HTML & CSS Wiki as an Administrator, feel free to post your name here. Your request will be voted by other wiki users. If all goes well, the request will be carried to an active Bureaucrat, who has the final say. Note that, while being an Administrator and wielding sysop powers may seem useful and "cool," you should consider whether you will need to be an Administrator at first. If you are very active on the wiki performing edits like correcting spelling, you will not need Adminship, as such a task is easy enough to complete without sysop powers. By becoming an Administrator, it means that you will hold responsibilities in cooperating with other Administrators of the site and helping out new members—this job will likely take up a lot of your time, so be sure to think clearly about it first. Please ensure that your experience with HTML & CSS Wiki is high enough. If your edit count is 32, then you're much less likely to become an Administrator than someone with 1296 edits. is an excellent tool. It tells us how many edits you have, and whereabouts on the wiki the edits were. If you had 1296 edits, but actually 1295 edits are on your user page and talk page, then your request will probably be denied. Vandals are also unwelcome here—if you've ever been blocked as a result of vandalism, then your request will undoubtedly be rejected. Please note that Adminship is based on your experience with HTML & CSS Wiki, not just your knowledge of HTML and CSS. In order to become a Bureaucrat, an active Administrator must have seen that you have done an excellent job, so then they may promote you. Please note that this isn't always the case. This is a placeholder for the Request for Adminship form. Comment Suggestions ;You are encouraged to comment on the following : *Does the candidate understand, respect, and obey the wiki policies? **(Not everyone on the wiki has a squeaky-clean record, but Admin vandals are definitely not acceptable) *Has the candidate followed the RfA rules? Voted on other candidates? **(Note: If you have been blocked before as a result of vandalism under your control, you are not eligible for candidacy, unless there is an extreme exception.) *Would granting Adminship actually help at all? *Has the candidate warned Admins of any vandals? **Has the candidate used the templates correctly and effectively? **Has the candidate undone the spam and vandalism caused? **Has the candidate alerted existing Administrators when necessary? *Has the candidate used the template? **Have they used the template correctly and effectively? *Has the candidate got a high editcount? **Are these edits helpful to the Wiki's development? **Is this editcount mostly comprised of pages in more useful mainspaces (main, Talk, Project, etc.)? *Has the candidate edited the Wiki regularly? Shown devotion? Left a message when they are going away? **(We do not expect our Admins to be editing 18 hours a day, they do work, eat, and sleep like you do.) *Is the candidate friendly and willing to help new users? **Do they, and can they, help existing users too? Do a lot of our users admire their contributions? *Has the candidate received the "Rollback" privilege? Have they used it correctly? *Does the candidate have intimate knowledge of Wiki coding, as well as HTML and CSS? *Is the candidate capable of proper English, both formal (for serious discussions on important matters) and informal (for helping new users feel welcome)? *Does the candidate have Admin experiences on any other Wikis? ;You are not encouraged to comment on the following : *The candidate has a nice userpage or username. *The candidate creates cool images frequently. *The candidate has loads of userboxes! *The Wiki does not need another Admin right now (unless there is an entire spree of votes on this subject.) *The candidate has a good sense of humor **Though, as mentioned above, a friendly attitude is good. *The candidate voted against in my RfA (so I'm retaliating.) *"I don't think you can be Admin" (Explain why) Requirements Filing a request *You must have at least 500 mainspace edits to file a request and your account must be at least one week (7 days) old. *You may not file a request if you have been blocked as a result of vandalism or any other blatant offense. *You must be logged in to file a request. Always sign your name with ~~~~. Voting *Your account must be at least 4 days old to vote. *You may not vote if you have been blocked as a result of vandalism or other blatant offense. *You must be logged in to vote. Always sign your name. What you cannot do to the RfAs *You may not edit other users' votes or comments unless they violate Wiki policies or are otherwise disruptive (for example, an unclosed strikeout tag.) *You may not vote with meatpuppets, especially if you are the candidate. *You may not edit these rules or the requirements to your advantage. :If you want to "take back" what you've said, simply cross it out by using the S element. Don't simply remove the text; it's often handy to see what was previously voted. Admin responsibilities ; Please view these before filing a request. *You are very devoted to this wiki. *You are not unavailable for long periods of time without notifying users. *You act responsibly and calmly when vandals and spammers strike. *You do not insult or intimidate rulebreakers, regardless of the severity of their offenses. *You respect those who want to improve the wiki - taking the Good Faith Policy into consideration. *You are very polite and welcoming to new users. *You have sufficient knowledge of wiki-markup, HTML, CSS, and major errors are very uncommon. *You willingly help users who have problems and needs, perhaps to explain coding. How to use Any registered user can vote in Adminship requests or nominations. Each user may vote once in each request or nomination. To vote, simply add # Reason for voting ~~~~ under the appropriate header. To file a new request or nomination, do it on this page's discussion. Start a new section and enter the name of the user who you are nominating, or your own name. You can copy this basic layout and modify it to your needs: Username Short resume of why you want to be Admin, etc. Support # Neutral # Oppose # Comments Current requests and nominations *There are currently no requests or nominations. Past requests and nominations RfA Archives